1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to earth working apparatus and more particularly to a tractor drawn soil grading and scraping implement.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Earth leveling and grading devices have generally comprised a wheeled frame having a scraper blade or an earth scrapping and carrying unit either self-propelled or drawn by a tractor. Some prior art earth scraping blade devices are attached forwardly or rearwardly to a tractor, or the like. Other types of earth leveling devices have included ripping teeth usually attached to a bulldozer blade for loosening compacted soil or rocks for movement thereof in a leveling action by the blade.
This apparatus is distinctive over soil leveling implements presently in use by providing a wheel supported box frame having a depending scraper blade for movement of the box frame and blade toward and away from the earth in a forward and rearward tilting action with respect to the surface of the earth for collecting and moving soil in the direction of travel wherein the soil is released by gravity to fill in low areas over which the apparatus travels. The box frame is also tiltable laterally with respect to the lateral direction of travel to form an inclined surface for drainage away from a building or other structure. A ripping tooth assembly is pivotally supported within the box frame for vertical movement toward and away from the earth to loosen packed soil.